


The Princess and the Knight

by Psianabel



Series: Fairy Tales [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dad Eraqus, F/F, Princess rescuing, Terra is there too, child Aqua, child Terra, fairy tale, in which Aqua realizes she likes girls, no specific princess because hey it's just a fairy tale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 17:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18144944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/Psianabel
Summary: "Long, long ago, in a kingdom far away, a knight was tasked by the Queen and the King of the kingdom to bring back what was the most precious – the lovely princess.The blue haired knight took it upon herself to rescue her and bring back what was once lost, only to find herself drawn to the light, never wanting to leave it forever."In which Eraqus reads a goodnight story to Aqua and Terra that definitely leaves a lasting effect on Aqua.





	The Princess and the Knight

Long, long ago, in a kingdom far away, a knight was tasked by the Queen and the King of the kingdom to bring back what was the most precious – the lovely princess, kidnapped by a mighty monster, taken away with force to atone for what the kingdom had done wrong.  
  
Many soldiers and knights were sent to go after the creature, the finest and strongest men, but no one ever returned. Many of their traces got lost in the forest already, only a few managed to reach the mountain where the seat of the monster was, yet that was where it always ended.  
  
It had been almost two years since the princess had been taken away, no one able to return her to her kingdom. The King and Queen were heartbroken, each month they pleaded for someone to go and rescue her, but the people of the kingdom were scared for their life to go after the monster, no one taking this quest upon them.  
  
Until a young woman rose up in the ranks, her sword skills impressing men and women alike, fighting like she was dancing in a ballroom – her hair blue like the deep, mysterious sea, her features soft but determined, and her thoughts well kept behind her blue, stern eyes.  
  
She came from far away, so were her words, to master the skills she learned along the way. Her body told tales of rigorous training and it didn't take long until she found herself ready to face the quest no one had managed before her.  
  
The Queen and King were sure – if someone was able to save their daughter, then it was her, and only her.  
  
The townsfolk were excited for this attempt. They wanted to give the mysterious knight several gifts for her long journey, but she declined most of them right away. She only asked the local blacksmith to power up her armor, which he happily accepted, and prepared some food she could easily carry.  
  
And one night, she was just gone.  
  
It took her three days and nights to fight herself through the darkness of the forest, black vines with poisoned thorns hindering her way, her sword upfront when she made her way through the thicket, always on guard, always ready to strike when a creature turned out to be a foe than a friend. Never she stopped walking, there was no safe place to rest in this forest, and her legs were almost giving in at the last day – but the light at the end of the forest kept calling to her and made her pull through it, the quest far from done.  
  
At the edge of the forest she took her rest and made a plan to proceed forward. The map of the mountains she managed to grab was nowhere near complete, no one dared to explore the up and downs of the valleys and mountain ranges, the snowy caps and deep rivers at the bottom. It was a beautiful sight, she had to admit, but there was no time for admiration, knowing what kind of monster lingered in these mountains which held the princess prisoner.  
  
Even though the map couldn't give her the answer where to go, deep down inside her she knew where her feet would take her. As if it was in her nature to go up this mountain, she followed what her heart commanded, striving towards the light she felt pulled to.  
  
Never she looked behind the path she chose, knowing it was the right and only one.  
  
Until she reached the end of it, the mountains around her sharp and fearful, the sky blackened with clouds that could rain any second.  
  
But she didn’t bother about that, nor the icy cold that gnawed on her. She reached her destination, the light that guided her here was just up ahead.  
  
In front of her built a mighty cave entrance, thrice her height, adorned left and right with torches to lead the way. She grabbed one and faced the incoming darknesses of the cave, ready to strike once again.  
  
The monster had to be here somewhere, she felt it - the dark presence of an unknown creature who lured over the warm feeling of the princess’s light.  
  
She walked endlessly, her torch was going dimmer and dimmer with each step she took, it wouldn’t last any longer with that pace.  
  
As if there had been a miracle, a dim light formed in front of her eyes and she found herself in the innermost depth of the cave, with more torches lined up in front of her which enlightened the room she was in.  
  
She could spot her, in the far end of the cave, the source of the light her heart followed.  
  
_The princess!_ Her eyes grew wide at the sight. She was chained to the stone wall behind her, almost motionless standing there.  
  
She found her, she was almost in reach, she had done the one thing hundreds of people couldn’t before her -  
  
But her eyes darted left and right, still too much on guard to take a step forward to the princess. The setup was too perfect and she wouldn’t get herself caught in a trap just because her goal was so close to grasp and she couldn’t wait any longer.  
  
No, she was patient and waited for the monster to reveal itself - the darkness lingered so close like nothing before, she could feel it staring into her.  
  
She drew her sword just in time.  
  
The monster flung itself towards her, out of the shadows of the cave, and she had to take several steps back to not get crushed by it as her sword caught whatever body part it used to attack her. She couldn’t see what exactly it was, before it vanished into the darkness again, but the red eyes were prominent now as it darted around the cave. She had to think fast, it would attack again soon, and she readied herself for the incoming move.  
  
That it would drop right in front of her she expected the least.  
  
It was a terrible creature, black scales running down its snake like body, claws held up front and ready to strike. But it didn’t and instead took a deep breath - the knight quickly put one and one together, adjusting her stance with her shield in hand.  
  
And before she knew it, purple fire surrounded her, clutching her shield tight in front of her to block the incoming flames. It was hard for her to see, the enormous fire made the air and her vision blurry, but she had to keep going - the creature was in front of her, blasting this fire at her with an enormous force she hadn’t experienced before.  
  
If she could reach it with her sword and strike it down with it, it would be all over.  
  
She put all her weight against the attack and managed to take steps forward, reading her sword to find the best opportunity to strike.  
  
But the creature noticed and lashed out towards her with its giant claws, making her lose ground again. She had to start anew from an even further distance now, but that didn’t stop her from losing her motivation.  
  
She had a princess to save. An entire kingdom was counting on her, and she was so, _so_ close.  
  
Her heart called to the light of the princess, all her thoughts focused on just that. A warmth flooded right through her and she was filled with an incredible strength - she lifted her sword and it glowed with a power she only heard of in legends.  
  
A beam of light coming from her sword pierced the creature’s body and its cries echoed in the cave, but soon vanished as the darkness made its way for the light to flourish.  
  
The fire died down soon after and left the cave empty, save for a few torches who survived the battle and, of course, the princess.  
  
The knight quickly turned and ran up to her, holding her breath as she approached her.  
  
The princess seemed unconscious, not reacting to her as she got closer. The knight grew nervous - was she too late? Was her asking for her light to aid her in this battle too much to bear? Did the creature do something to her -  
  
She couldn’t help but reach out to her, her gloved hand touching her soft cheek, tucking a strand of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear.  
  
Her heart ached at the sight. This wasn’t how she planned it to go, how was she able to ever face the King and Queen again, let alone return to the kingdom.  
  
Just as she was about to drop her hand from her, a strange yet beautiful light engulfed the princess and her, making the knight looking at her in awe. And when it calmed down again, she felt the princess lift her head under her touch, seeing her open her eyes to meet her gaze.  
  
And for a moment the knight felt as if time stopped around her. The princess was alive, _smiling_ at her, happy to see her - and she was so beautiful the knight had to hold her breath.  
  
“Are you my knight in a shining armor, rescuing me?” The princess asked in a loving manner and the knight had to chuckle at the question.  
  
“Tell me how to free you first.” She rattled at the chains around the princess’s arms that were stuck in the wall behind. There was no way she could free her just like that, without tools she hadn’t with her, without hurting her.  
  
“A true love’s kiss.” She whispered. “The monster sealed me away with this terrible curse, for me only to age when it is broken. The chains will fall once it is done.”  
  
The knight was quiet when she let that information sink it, her thoughts and ideas only coming up with one solution.  
  
“So, then -”  
  
Their hearts touched once already, were in synch before and the princess’s light guided her here, so why shouldn’t she just try it.  
  
She lifted the princess’s chin slightly up with her fingers and went in for the kiss, closing her eyes as the same light from before engulfed them in a gentle warmth.  
  
And when it was done the knight felt the princess’s arms around her neck, pulling her closer into the embrace.  
  
She was saved, away from the curse and rescued from the terrible creature that held her prisoner.  
  
The knight lifted her up in the air and swung her around herself, chuckling and laughing together with her.  
  
“Let us celebrate more when we are home.” The knight caught her again and the princess nodded, taking her hand as they both made their way out of the cave, on their way to the kingdom again.  
  
Never she left the princess’s side again and the princess never wanted to let the knight go.  
  
Their hearts beat as one and together they made a greater whole.  
  
May her heart always be her guiding key.

 

* * *

  
  
Eraqus closed the book and was met with glittering blue eyes.  
  
“That was so beautiful!” The girl whispered to him and almost jumped up again from her bed. “Too bad Terra didn’t catch the best part again.”  
  
She looked over to the nearby bed where a boy was lying down, being soundly asleep.  
  
“It’s okay, I can always tell the story another time again.” Eraqus whispered back to her and placed the book on her night stand table. “Now, come on, Aqua, it’s late.”  
  
She nodded and slid under her blanket, holding onto her moogle plushie.  
  
“Do you think I’m going to find my princess, too? Just like the knight.”  
  
Eraqus stopped for a second before he patted over the girl’s head and let out a heartfelt smile.  
  
“I’m sure you will. She is waiting for you somewhere out there.”  
  
“Oooooh.”  
  
And with that the girl’s eyes closed, ready to start imagining how her own princess rescue would go.  
  
“Goodnight, Aqua, Terra.”  
  
With a last look at them he left the room and closed the door behind him, the smile on his face last long into the night.

  


 


End file.
